


"Please" he whispered

by LilithPenton



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithPenton/pseuds/LilithPenton
Summary: LokixReader fic.Reader info: YN is 'your name'. No mention of physical traits (e.g. hair/eye colour). You have magic but it uses up energy. You are able to leach energy from other living things. You've been Lokis' companion for some time and have just finished fighting along side him in another battle/skirmish.Just a short ficlet at the moment of a scene I had stuck in my head. But let me know if I should continue.First ever fic so be gentle!
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	"Please" he whispered

"Come now YN, shake if off, we have work to do."

"Whilst I do enjoy our banter… I cannot think of an amusing retaliation...as…my mind is… otherwise occupied at present."

Breath hitching between each word. Eyelids fluttering and eyes rolling back as she struggled to stay conscious.

He stared at her not knowing how to respond. Such concern in his eyes. Such sadness. 

He watched her in silence for a while, as if frozen, Then bent down and cupped the side of her face softly, finally making eye contact. Face serious now. 

"I thought you dead once already. Now that I find you are alive, I refuse to lose you again."

His voice broke slightly toward the end of his statement. 

He was not sure that what he felt was quite love. But he was certainly very fond of the Midguardian. And considering his general lack of attachment to most things, this placed her quite high on his list of priorities.

He felt her body slacken in his arms, her eyes were closed now and her head lolled to the side. There was a very real chance his Midguardian could die and, in the middle of nowhere with no allies or resources, Loki realised there was nothing much he could actually do. 

She watched through her lashes as black spots danced across her vision. Her head felt heavy, her whole body felt heavy. She knew the only thing keeping her even half way upright was Lokis' leg propped behind her back and his arm encircling her shoulders. 

She looked up to see his concentrating face and couldn't help but give a small grin. He was plotting, searching for any possible course of action to get them out of their current predicament. He looked more stressed than usual, panicked almost. He had always looked quite exhilarated by dodging danger and getting out of a tight spot. But she felt he had lost some of his confidence after the last few battles. They had certainly taken their toll… on all of them. 

She found she felt oddly calm. Unsure if it was her trust in Loki to save them both. Or if she had just accepted her fate. Either way she grew tired and as the pain began fading to numbness she slipped into blackness once more. 

He had not been paying close enough attention and now realised she did not appear to be breathing. Loki began to panic and shook her shoulders gently at first, then more urgently as his concern grew. 

"YN. YN, can you hear me?"

She did not stir. 

He led her gently down to the ground and pressed an ear to her chest. He was not certain at first but, there! There it was! The faintest of heart beats and a small rattle of breath. 

"YN you need to heal yourself."

He shook her again and gently, but anxiously, tapped the side of her face with his open palm, desperate for a response.

"YN you need to heal yourself now or you're going to die out here." 

"Can't."

"None left."

She lazily swatted his hands away from her as a child who wanted to lie in might do to their nagging mother.

"What about the trees? The plants? Can you take from them? They are living, they have life force… energy."

"No."

"Too wispy."

"Like…"

She stretched her arm out in front of her as if to grasp something. 

"...Trying to grasp … fireflies."

She let her arm fall back to her side.

Her eyes were glassy and unfocused. Each word not only sounded like it was an effort to physically get out, but she looked like she fought to find each one.

"Not enough…" She sighed, resigned to her fate.

"Then you must take from me."

He grabbed her right hand and placed it flat against his chest. 

"Use mine and heal yourself!" 

His eyes were wild with fear and his hands trembled as he clung on to the only person left who cared for him.

"No." 

She shook her head and pulled away from him.

"It will kill you."

He took her hand again, this time in both of his, and brought it to his lips. 

"Just take a little then. Just enough. I will be fine."

Lokis' voice was soft and his eyes warm and kind as he looked down at her with a small smile. He was difficult to resist when he was like this.

She turned away from him and shook her head, tears beginning to prick the corners of her eyes.

"Can't control. Not like this. Won't be able to stop. Will kill you."

He just smiled and lent forward resting his head to hers. Her hand still clasped in his, now resting against his chest. 

"YN, please" he whispered.


End file.
